MAYONNAISE
by SkyLeinz
Summary: ONE SHOT! READ and REVIEW! Coz Reviews are currency! ;  -KM-


**DISCLAIM****-****ER****: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! oKAY? xP**

* * *

><p><strong>MAYONNAISE<strong>

"CARLY, COME ON!" Spencer yelled as he waited for her to come down.

Carly was running down the stairs in a hurry that she almost tripped.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" She exclaimed as she then grabbed her jacket and faced me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Sam?" She asked. "Coz I can just let Spencer go by himself, you know."

"WHAT?" Spencer screeched as I chuckled.

"Yes mother, I'm going to be fine. Now, GO!" I said, pushing her out of the door.

"Remember to call me if there's anything wrong, okay?" She reminded me.

"Yes, yes I will!" I assured her. "But I doubt that will ever happen."

"Well, you are the infamous Sam Puckett!" She laughed.

"CARLY, COME ON!" Spencer whined.

"Now, go before Spencer throws a tantrum." I chuckled, ushering her off.

She hugged me quickly and ran after her brother. I closed the door and plopped down on the couch.

After watching a couple reruns of Girly Cow, my stomach grumbled.

"Looks like it's time to eat." I announced to no one in particular and headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed a couple of ingredients to make a submarine sandwich when all of a sudden, the front door opened.

"Hey, Sam!" Fredwardo called out as he walked inside the apartment, shutting the door. "Carly out?"

"Yup. With Spence." I exclaimed as I was halfway done making my snack.

"Oh, cool!"

He made his way over to the computer and began typing away. He must have noticed me in the kitchen for so long that he asked what I was doing. _What a stupid little nub…_

"Oh you know, just practicing how to dissect a lettuce." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you for the sarcasm." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't you see I'm making a submarine sandwich?"

"Ooh, a sub." He cooed. "Make me one?"

"Not happening, Freddoof."

"Didn't think so too…" He mumbled.

"And… ALLELUIA!" I exclaimed as I held my finished foot long sandwich. "MY MASTERPIECE IS DONE!"

"WOW," He said, amazed. "That is one long sandwich."

"You bet it is" I said as I made my way over to the couch with the sandwich at hand and a can of peppy cola in the other and resumed watching girly cow.

After a couple of minutes, Fredamame joined me. We were now watching Celebrities Underwater and I was halfway through my sub.

"I cannot believe they guess starred Justin Bieber!" He said with amazement.

"I know, right?" I agreed, taking another bite of my sandwich.

We laughed and insulted some of the other contestants as we were watching the show. We even thought some of them were dead due to their lack of movement.

"Is he even breathing?" I choked as I looked from the TV to Frednerd.

"I don't think so." He said as we both watched intensely.

I took the last bite of my sandwich and gulped down the cola.

"Um, you got something in your mouth." He said.

"Huh?" I asked as I whipped my mouth with my arm.

"Here…" He said as he moved closer to me and extended his arm. With only an inch closer to my face, he stopped and eyed me. "You're not going to bite me, are you?"

I chuckled as I shook my head and responded with a no.

He smiled and proceeded to wipe the thing out of my mouth. When his thumb made contact with my skin, it sent electric shocks rights across my body, making me shiver. I do not know the reason but it always happen, every time my skin brush his or the other way around…

"There, all gone." He said as he licked his thumb clean. "Hmm… Mayonnaise…"

"Dude, you did not just do that, did you?" I laughed as I looked at him with amazement.

"But I did." He smirked.

I laughed some more and shook my head at his antics. I then looked at the television and noticed Totally Teri was on. I grabbed the remote and turned it off.

A couple of minutes had passed and we were still sitting there in silence. I felt someone's gaze on me and looked directly at Freddie who was eyeing me with those brown eyes of his.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. Just his eyes locked on mine, Blue to Brown. I then noticed he was starting to lean closer to me. I didn't even move and inch as his lips hovered over mine. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, deepening it a little bit. I felt his tongue licked my upper lip and I couldn't help but smile. _What is he doing to me? UGH!_

I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly. "There was some mayonnaise on top of your lips."

I laughed. "And you got a piece of bacon in yours as well."

"Help me get it off?" He smirked as he gave me that charming look of his.

I chuckled as I leaned in and captured his lips onto mine once again. _Even though I always hated mayonnaise, I'm starting to love it…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, DONE! Just a one shot coz I was bored and the word mayonnaise just popped into my head. LIKE it? LOVE it? REVIEW! Reviews are much appreciated. Coz' in the world of FanFiction, REVIEWS are CURRENCY! xD Now, REVIEW and MAKE ME HAPPEH! :D See you in my next update in either <strong>_**SPELLBOUND**_** or **_**LOST IN THE WIND**_**! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


End file.
